My evil sweet sister
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Based off a song named Servent of evil   Contains OCxOC.   Derp.   Rated T for blood


A evil kingdom stood, it used to be happy, but then a girl whos age is 14 took it over. Her name is Lianna, shes a light blue cat with a black dress, with white sleves under it. She has a brother named daniel, hes her servent. They are twins who never saw each other for 14 Years, when their parents devorced and took one of them. Lianna was glad to see her brother again, tears streamed on her face along with a sweet smile. 5 days later, daniel bowed and promised "You are my lady I am your servant.  
>Destiny divided pitiful twins.<br>If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you. Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.  
>The bell of church blessed us.<br>For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two.

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you" lianna smiled, which gave daniel a smile too.

One day, daniel visited the fruit shop to get a nice red apple for his wonderful sister, He happens to see a green girl, her name is hailz, Her short dark wood brown hair covered her right eye like a blanket, her CoCo eyes looked wonderful, and she wore a blue dress that had beads on it, and her fur was soft and green. (thats what i look like in HTF form, really.) And right next to her was lianna's guy of her dreams, he has light blue fur with dark blue hair, he is a cat, and he wore a dark purple jacket with black pants. Daniel fell in love with hailz, but he could have swore he saw lianna watching the scene from her huge window. She didn't look to happy.

Lianna shouted at her servents "ONE OF YOU! KILL THE GIRL WITH GREEN FUR AND BROWN HAIR! NOW!" Her servents wimper in fear, not wanting to. Daniel said "If you wish that the girl will die...I'll do it..." He kneeled and kissed his sister's hand with respect.

**_9:00 PM_**

It was like a ghost town... But only one was out, it was hailz. She saw daniel, _'there was somthing behind him...I couldnt make it out but it was probaly a rose_' she thought. Daniel said with tears coming "Im...sorry...but i have to take orders...  
>Im very sorry...But i have to do...this..." He stabbed hailz, he hugged her wimpering "<em>im sorry...Im sorry...Im sorry..<em>." hailz smiled and hugged him back, she wispered to him "its okay...I understand..." She kissed his cheek and her eyes got heavy, and closed shut. She was dead.

_**Back at the castle**_

Lianna was watching threw her window and smiled with glee "Good...He did the deed...But its going to be a horrible sin"

_**In the afternoon the next day...**_

Daniel brought a snack in and said "Today's snack is brioche"  
>she took a bight out of it and smiled. After that, the angry towns people found out that the princeses killed hailz, and wanted revenge. They surrounded the kingdom with pitch forks and swords. glaring at the twins was a Woman with armor of red, she had cherry red hair, dark blue glasses, and green eyes that are filled with hatred.<p>

Daniel thinked quickly and grabbed a long jacket with a hoodie along with a golden locket necklace, he gave it to her and told her the plan "Here, I will lend you my clothes, wear it and escape imediately" lianna looked at him with tears in her eyes, she knew what was going to happen to her poor brother. He smiled and wiped a tear off of her left eye "It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice" He let down his hair that was in a bun and it looked exactly like lianna's, lianna put on the jacket, put the locket around her neak and hid in the closet. Daniel put on the dress and walked towards the door, as he was walking he thought to himself _'I am a lady You are a fugitive._  
><em>Destiny divided sad twins.<em>  
><em>If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.'<em> He opened the doors and their stood was the woman in red armor, she looked dumbfounded when she saw Danie- i mean _**Lianna**_ smiling at her and saying "im ready"

3:00

It was the time of the execution, Daniel sticked his head into the hole, he saw lianna running towards him, he smiled, then _**CHOP**_, blood was everywhere, lianna stopped wide eyed, her jaw dropped. (No her jaw didnt really drop out of her socket.) His last words were "_If I could be reborn At that time, I'd like to play with you again_." Lianna was really shocked. she noticed that her neaklace was gone! The woman in red tapped her sholder and gave her the locket "I notice this is yours..." lianna hugged the woman and left. She stopped by a near by tree and put the locket againts her chest where her heart was located at. She sung a song, a song daniel used to sing to get her to sleep. Lianna forgot the rest and said to herself "...I'll always remember you my little daniel, I...I love you...my dearest brother...  
>Im truly sorry about everything...farewell..."<p> 


End file.
